fatal_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Cipher Vs Chara Dreemurr!
Information done by sooshirohl and YellowFlash1234* Two Top-Tier Reality warpers that enjoy chaos and destroying the entire multiverse. Bill Cipher, the meat dorito, and Chara, the demon that comes when people calls it's name. It's up to us at Fatal Combat to figure out who would win. Bill Cipher Alias : Bill, Bipper Occupation : Dream Demon Debut : Gravity Falls : Season 1, Episode 19 : Dreamscaperers Gender : N/A, presumably male Age : Millions of Years Likes : Pain, Torturing People, People's Fear, Chaos, Partying '''Theme : Feats : -Successfully started Weirdmageddon and turned Gravity Falls into a madhouse -Has wreaked havoc on the lights of Dipper, Mabel, Ford, etc. -One-shot the Time Baby -Has made at least a cameo appearance or is pictured in almost every single episode -Sealed Mabel in a bubble -Created reality-warping bubbles that caused people to go insane -Knows everything in the universe -Outsmarted the likes of Ford Pines, who was supposed to go to the best college in the entire world Origins : Over a billion years ago, when his own dimension was turning down, Bill Cipher had been waiting for the gate to open between other dimensions. Once this gate opened, he discovered the human race, and decided to use them as puppets. Then in the 90s, a scientist by the name of Stanford Pines was desperate. After stumbling across a cave that had incriptions on it, he summoned Bill and took a liking to him. However, after Fiddleford Mcgucket had fallen into the portal Ford was building, he saw what Bill was truly planning on doing. To prevent this from happening, Ford had no choice but to shut down the portal. Bill currently resides in Gravity Falls, trapped. Physicality : Strength : -One shot the Time Baby -According to Cartoon Fight Club, Bill had to have struck the Time Baby with 750 megatons of force -Can take people to the Mindscape, where he's even stronger -After the Rift was smashed, Bill can now use these Mindscape powers in the real world. -Almost Omnipotent -Doesn't really use brute strength, as he relies on driving people insane before going in for the kill (best image i could find) Speed : -Should be at least over the speed of light -Can take people to the Mindscape, where he's even faster -After the Rift was smashed, Bill can now use these Mindscape powers in the real world. Durability : -Can summon a forcefield to protect him as seen above -Can regenerate any wounds -Has a resistance to reality warping and any space-time attacks -Can take people to the Mindscape, where he's even more durable -After the Rift was smashed, Bill can now use these Mindscape powers in the real world. Intelligence : -Has a vast knowledge of everything and everyone in the universe -Seems to always be watching everyone and everything -Can see into the future, as well as see into the past -Outsmarted Ford Pines -Seems to be good at persuading people to make deals with him -Good at tricking people Personality : -Eccentric and Insane -Seems to find pain amusing -A quick thinker -At first, he seems annoying, even childish -However, when angered, he doesn't mess around -Does whatever he wants without caring for consequences -Finds amusement in torturing people -If people pose as a threat to him, he may actually take fights seriously Powers and Abilities : Object Animation : -Can turn any kind of object into a living thing -Anything that he turns into a living thing will fight for him Apportation : -Can teleport anyone or anything wherever he wants Matter Manipulation : -Can reshape anything that has matter into whatever he wants -I.E turning a person into a hammer or turning a bench into a gun Mind Control : -Can mind control people and get them to do whatever he pleases Reality Warping : -Can go in and out of reality -He can also take whoever he wants in and out of reality -Seems to be able to summon whatever he needs or pleases -Also immune to other reality-warping -Bill's most used power Inter-Universal Travel : -Can travel to different universes and realities almost instantly Time Manipulation : -Can either freeze time, reverse it, or make it go forward -Can also time travel to different time periods Dream Manipulation : -Can enter anyone's dreams, also causing nightmares -Power is enhanced when inside anyone's mind Clairvoyance : -The ability to see into the future and see future event Cross-Universal Awareness : -Knows the existence of other realities -Can also enter them and cause havoc Illusion Manipulation : -Can create illusions of other people and objects to trick them. Cloning : -Can duplicate himself multiple times -Clones have the same powers and abilities as Bill himself Laser Manipulation : -Can shoot lasers at opponents -These lasers are strong enough to one-shot Time Baby Levitation : -Aside from Reality Warping, is Bill's most used ability -Can float off of the ground for an infinite amount of time Nightmare Inducement : -When entering someone's mind, can cause nightmares to torment people Possession : -Able to go into anyone and possess them -To possess, Bill must make a deal with the person he's possessing -Keep in mind that while Bill can possess for as long as he wants, he can still be knocked out of possession if taking enough damage in his possessed body Pyrokinesis : -Can make fire out of his hands and set things ablaze -When using fire, generally uses blue fire -However, when angry, uses red fire instead Size Manipulation : -Can grow in size -Can also grow specific body parts to be larger or smaller -Can also grow or shrink people Telekinesis : -Can read people's minds as well as move things with his own mind Telepathy : -Can communicate with others through telepathy Madness Bubbles : -Can summon as many as he wants at will -When touched, the opponent will drive into madness -However, the opponent may be able to resist the temptation, as Dipper and Wendy seemed to suffer no harm -Shows different realities of the opponent Regeneration : -If hurt (which is probably pretty unlikely), he can heal himself up in seconds Fourth Wall Awareness : -Is aware of our universe and knows that we're watching him -Also states that he's "watching us" Soul Removal : -Also goes with "Possession" (scroll up) -When possessing someone, can remove their soul and turn them into a spirit -The spirit cannot enter their body again until Bill is knocked out of their body Weaknesses : -May not take a fight seriously at first -A bit cocky -Insane -Can be knocked out of a possessed person's body -To even GET into the body, a person must make a deal with him -When in the mindscape, opponents can conjure up whatever they wish -Was almost beat by two 12 year old kids and one middle-aged man ''"Remember! Reality is an illusion, The universe is a hologram, Buy gold BYE!"'' C'HARA Species: Formerly Human, Currently Living Embodiment of Bloodlust Age: Young Classification: Manifestation of the Player's Murderous Intent Theme: FEATS Caused the death of their adoptive brother Asriel The driving reason behind Asgore's murder of the other six fallen humans During the Genocide Route, slowly possessed Frisk as their willingness to kill increased When they fully possessed Frisk, defeated Sans Killed both Asgore and Flowey with ease Slaughtered every monster in the Underground -Killed most of them in single hits Destroyed reality itself with a single strike Restored reality in exchange for Frisk's soul PHYSICALITY Immense Strength -Destroyed the game's multiverse in one blow -Besides Undyne, killed every monster in the game with one strike -Killed Frisk with one attack Immense Speed and Reflexes -While possessing Frisk, can dodge lightning and rays of light -Exists outside of the normal timeline, due to being a conceptual entity Immense Durability -Tanked the destruction of reality -Can take Karmic Retribution-powered hits from Sans -Can easily survive blows from most monsters in the game SKILLS High Intellect -Planned out their own death and Asriel's death to cause a second war between humans and monsters -Nearly succeeded in causing a second war between humans and monsters Skilled Fighter -Slaughtered every monster in the Underground -Defeated Sans EQUIPMENT Real Knife -Chara's main weapon -An ordinary knife -Gives a +99 boost in attack power when used The Locket -Chara's main defensive item -A heart-shaped locket -Gives a +99 boost in defense when worn -Likely belonged to Chara before their death POWERS Possession -Can possess living beings -Their power over their host depends on the host's killing intent *The more killing intent the host has, the more control Chara has over them Conceptual Existence -After their death, exists as a conceptual manifestation of murderous intent SAVE and LOAD -Acts like a save feature in a video game, letting Chara save a certain point in time and return to that point in time at will -Only usable by beings with the highest determination Determination -The more determined they get, the stronger Chara becomes' WEAKNESSES ' Can only possess people with enough determination and a certain amount of killing intent' Before gaining enough power, could only interact with the world through a host (Chara: "Chara." The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where. Time after time, I will appear. And, with your help, we will eradicate the enemy and become strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me. "Chara.") And the results are in, the winner is....... Bill Cipher! Now what we have to realize is that Chara and bill both have their multiversal level feats. However, chara only destroyed a finite multiverse because there is only a finite amount of timelines. While on the other hand, bill cipher can destroy the GF multiverse which is stated to have an infinite amount of universes. Meaning this gives Bill an advantage in strength, speed and durability. Chara may have the edge in fighting skill, fighting skill and effort, but not enough to flip the scales to his favor. Now what about the timeline reset? We have to remember that since Bill Cipher is 4D, he has power over time which means he has the greater time manipulation and can destroy the save file. An example of this is when omega flowey was able to destroy frisk's save file as he was more powerful than him. The winner is Bill Cipher! Now if you want to see a rematch between Chara and Frisk Vs Bill Cipher and Pyronica, comment down below the word rematch and if this gets 2 rematch comments, there will be a rematch. On the next episode of fatal combat! Sans Vs Silver!''